Kira's Punishment
by Kan-Can
Summary: L has figured who Kira is. So, along with his best friend Julie, he sets out to give Kira the punishment he deserves.


Another one-shot that I wrote for Christmas. This is for Julie and all the Death Note conversations we have about L and Light. And this is a tribute to Julie and her forking people's yards. Hope you all enjoy

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note. I would mind owning Light (or having Light own me... giggle).

Kira's Punishment

for Julie

The darkness of the night was abated only by the bit of light emitted by the half-moon. It would be full in a few weeks. The two people crouching in the dark were thankful for the cover of darkness. Their mission was made ever so much easier by the darkness.

"Remind me again why we're here." Julie said, shivering in the chill of the night.

"Shh!" L hissed. "He'll hear you."

Julie rolled her eyes and lowered her voice. "Sorry. Why are we here?"

"Because I know who Kira is and he needs to be punished."

"So we're here to punish him? Why us? Besides, isn't it dangerous?"

L shook hi head. "He needs to be punished. We'll be okay. Kira doesn't know our names."

Julie sighed. She knew that there was no arguing with L at times like this. "Okay. You got the stuff, right?"

He nodded. "Of course."

Anticipation built in Julie's stomach as she accepted the box L was offering her. She shook the box slightly, hearing the sound of the plastic forks rattle inside. "I'm ready when you are."

L stood, holding up his own box of plastic forks. "Let's go."

Silently the pair, who were reduced to mere shadow shapes in the night began to stick forks in the lawn in orderly lines. A giggle began to form in Julie's body, slipping from between her lips before she could stop it. Both figure's froze, expecting to be caught. When it became clear that no one had heard them, they relaxed. "Be quiet," L snapped, "or you're gonna get us caught."

"I thought you said that we'd be okay," Julie retorted. "We'll be okay. Kira doesn't know our names," she mocked, her voice an eerie replica of L's.

L shook his head. "We can argue about this later. Let's just finish this first."

Julie smiled to herself as she stuck another fork into the ground. Arguing with L was fun- it usually ending in an... interesting way. Julie felt anticipation tingle through her limbs again, but for a totally different reason this time. Things with her and L were...complicated to say the least. Sure, they were co-workers and friends. But there was also something else to it. There had been a couple kisses and more than one hot moment between them. They had not put labels on it (although Julie would have liked to) and probably never would.

Before long, they had finished forking the lawn, covering it with perfectly ordered lines of forks stuck into the ground tine-first. L snuck up to front door and rang the doorbell several times in quick succession. When he heard someone inside moving toward the door, he sprinted off the porch and joined Julie hiding behind a hedge. the porch light came on the front door opened. A tall figure covered in shadows stepped out. "What the-?"

The voice seemed familiar to Julie and when the person stepped into the light, she knew why. She hit L in the chest with the back of her open hand. "Dude! That's my mom. This is my house! We just forked my house!"

L turned to face Julie, his face draining of color. "You mean... your mom is Kira?"

"No, you idiot! I mean that we're at the wrong house. We're at 408 Cherry Street."

"Oh. We're supposed to be at 308."

"I know! That's what I'm trying to tell you! We forked the wrong house!"

L sighed, "Okay, let's go back to headquarters and regroup."

"Fine."

Back at the headquarters- which was empty except for L and Julie- the pair continued the argument. "How could you go to the wrong house?" Julie yelled, pushing L with her open hand against his chest.

"How could you not notice that you were forking your own yard.," L shot back, grabbing her wrists. "I've never been to your house." His voice was quieter as he pulled Julie closer to him by tugging gently on her wrists.

She stepped reluctantly, almost afraid of what would happen if she got too close. "Because I assumed you knew what you were doing. I trusted you."

L smiled. "You can always trust me." He pulled her closer still, until her body was pressed against him and his arms slipped around her waist. "You know that, right?"

Julie began to answer but was prevented by L's lips coming down on her own. All thoughts of their argument and of their stupid mistake with the yards slipped from her mind. All she could think about was L's lips on hers and the feel of his hands against her back and the emotions swirling around inside of her. Julie wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him to her. With surprising strength, L lifted her off the ground and set her up on the desk behind her. They broke apart with a gasp, both breathing hard.

"L," Julie asked quietly, looking up at his face. "What are we doing?"

"I don't know, sweetie. We'll figure it out as we go." With that L lowered his mouth to hers again and Julie lost herself in his amazing kisses.

THE END

This is my first Death Note fic. Would anyone mind telling me how it was? Thanks for taking the time to read it.


End file.
